The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel (A/F) mixture within cylinders that drive pistons to produce drive torque. A throttle may be used to regulate airflow into the engine. The throttle may be either mechanically or electronically controlled. Mechanical throttle control systems may include a cable that physically connects an accelerator (e.g. a pedal assembly) to a valve in the throttle. For example, depressing the accelerator may open the throttle valve, allowing air to enter the engine.
Electronic throttle control (ETC) systems may sever the mechanical link between the accelerator and the throttle. For example, ETC systems may determine a required throttle position based on factors such as accelerator pedal position, engine speed, and/or vehicle speed. ETC systems may include an electric motor (i.e. an ETC motor) to control the position of the throttle valve. For example only, the ETC motor may command the throttle valve to the required position as calculated by the ETC system. ETC systems may improve emissions, fuel efficiency, vehicle stability control, and/or vehicle traction control when compared to mechanical throttle control systems.